


Quiet in the Countryside

by fractalficlets (fractalgeometry)



Series: Hugtober 2020 [13]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Other, Side hugs, outdoors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractalgeometry/pseuds/fractalficlets
Summary: Aziraphale observes how quiet it is outside of London. There is sunshine. And hugs.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Hugtober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952887
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	Quiet in the Countryside

**Author's Note:**

> This one has no purpose except to be calming and soft. (Not that that description doesn't apply to this series in general, but this one is _particularly_ like that.)

“Isn’t it lovely out here?” Aziraphale asked, turning his face up to the sun. “It’s so quiet.”

A lorry drove by on the road below, honking its horn at something out of their sight. 

“Oh yes, so quiet,” Crowley agreed sarcastically.

Aziraphale gave him an affectionately disapproving look. “We live in London, dear. Even with the occasional car driving by, this is comparatively quiet.”

Crowley considered making another dry comment, but the sun was warm, and the grass was green, and Aziraphale was looking so happy that it didn’t feel like the time. Besides, it  _ was _ quiet now. 

He shifted across the blanket until his shoulder pressed against Aziraphale’s. The angel brought his face down from the sky to look at Crowley instead. He was smiling, a soft, relaxed look that made Crowley want to stay here forever. 

“We really should remember to get out of the city more often,” Aziraphale said, shifting to put his arm around Crowley’s waist. 

“I can set a reminder,” Crowley said. “Nine AM, every Thursday, get out of the city.”

“Friday, I think,” Aziraphale said. “More customers that day.”

“Do you actually want me to?” Crowley had meant it as a joke, but he was willing to change that.

“I don’t think so,” Aziraphale said. “We can remember.”

Crowley nodded and set his own arm around Aziraphale in return. “Yeah, I think we can.”

A car drove by, quieter than the lorry but still loud in the country stillness. Crowley dropped his head to rest on Aziraphale’s shoulder. 

They sat there, side by side, watching the sky and listening to the quiet.


End file.
